<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>78 chat by Deadmeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631096">78 chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme'>Deadmeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Chatlogs, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Fluff, Illnesses, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I try to make a chatfic for the 100th time </p><p> </p><p>Please no Chihiro discourse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Naegi_Makoto added 15 people to the chat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Naegi_Makoto: </strong>Hi everyone!</p><p><strong>Kirigiri_Kyoko: </strong>Greetings Naegi</p><p><strong>Shsl Idol:</strong> Hey everyone ^-^</p><p><strong>Toko_Fukawa:</strong> Wwhy was I added? Iim busy</p><p><strong>Naegi_Makoto: </strong>Toko you are with my sister what are you doing?</p><p><strong>Hifumi_Yamada: </strong>I can think of something hehe...</p><p><strong>Toko_Fukawa: </strong>Stfu</p><p><strong>Chihirowo: </strong>Yeah, shut the fuck up Hifumi</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Shsl Idol changed 15 usernames </strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Hope Boy: </strong>Oh I like my username, thanks Sayaka :)</p><p><strong>Sherlock: </strong>Same here...</p><p><strong>Shsl sapphic: </strong>Damn ok ccall me outt</p><p><strong>Gross: </strong>Well I never</p><p><strong>ChiChi:</strong> Suits you Hifumi :)</p><p><strong>Goth boy:</strong> MAIZONO SAN WHAT DOES MY NAME MEAN</p><p><strong>Goth boy:</strong> ALSO GREETINGS FELLOW CLASSMATES</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ChiChi changed Goth boys name to #1 hall monitor </strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Barbie Blonde: </strong>You guys know I'm not actually blonde right?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Gun girl changed Barbie Blondes name to Barbie Bitch</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Barbie Bitch: </strong>Thanks sissy Mwah</p><p>12:30</p><p><strong>Goth Girl: </strong>@Gross Where is my tea?</p><p><strong>Gross: </strong>Coming Ms.Celeste </p><p><strong>ChiChi: </strong>That's some huge dick energy Celeste</p><p><strong>Goth Girl: </strong>Why thank you Chihiro</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Komaru beats Togami's ass more at 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes I'm adding Komaru feck you I love her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10:14 am</p><p><strong>Hope boy: </strong>Morning everyone :]</p><p><strong>Miku: </strong>Hey Naegi ^-^</p><p><strong>shsl</strong> <strong>sapphic:</strong> Hhey do you guys mind iif I add Komaru?</p><p><strong>Sherlock: </strong>I do not mind</p><p><strong>Hope boy: </strong>Yeah, same as Kiri, I don't mind</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>shsl sapphic added Komaru to the chat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>$$$:</strong> You know you could have waited for more people to agree</p><p><strong>Komaru: </strong>Hey Togami?</p><p><strong>$$$: </strong>What do you want </p><p><strong>Komaru: </strong>Be nice to Toko or I'll steal your teeth :)</p><p><strong>Barbie Bitch: </strong>SKDLSwPKLOEPJQIWODpJDWKL</p><p><strong>Barbie Bitch: </strong>Fuck him up, sweetie</p><p><strong>Goth girl: </strong>Normally I would side with Togami but that was a little rude</p><p><strong>$$$: </strong>Tch whatever, this is truly pathetic to fight with someone with low standards</p><p><strong>Komaru: </strong>Oh hell no what's your dorm room I just wanna talk</p><p><strong>shsl sapphic: </strong>Omaru nno</p><p><strong>$$$: </strong>We're in class dumbass</p><p><strong>Komaru: </strong>BET omw</p><p><strong>Hope boy:</strong> Class ends at 11:35 @Komaru</p><p>11:10</p><p><strong>Goth girl:</strong> Hey Togami's been in the hall for a while @Komaru is he alright?</p><p><strong>ChiChi: </strong>Komaru hit him once, he passed out, I got it on tape</p><p><strong>shsl sapphic: </strong>hhh strong gf</p><p><strong>fishy: </strong>Same</p><p><strong>Stronk: </strong>Same</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Shsl sapphic changed Komaru's name to Strong gf</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deep tik tok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Barbie Bitch: </strong>have😳you🤔ever😎been😍snaked🐍by👩‍👩‍👦‍👦a😜friend💋and😪just😌for🙄the😴clout🐜they'll🙊do😁it🙀again👩‍🎓?</p><p><strong>Strong gf: </strong>??<br/><br/><strong>Barbie Bitch: </strong>mom🦋dad🌱lets👁get😼one🤠thing🪐straight🌈 ł💥₥ɄⱤĐɆⱤɆĐ🥶₮ⱧɆ😈₣₳₥łⱠɎ🙈ĐØ₲<br/><br/><strong>Hope Boy: </strong>I am confusion<br/><br/><strong>Barbie Bitch: </strong>why❓don't⌛we🔪just👽relax😩and🤬turn🦷on🦾the💅radio📻 would👿you😼like💕EMMMM👹or🤪 FMMMM👺<br/><br/><strong>Gun Girl:</strong> Junko found deep tik tok, whatever that is<br/><br/><strong>Gun Girl: </strong>She's been doing this for 3 days<br/><br/><strong>Barbie Bitch: </strong>Well🌙you🤡can😎tell🤣by👻the💩way😸i😶use😪my😵walk😱im😓a🤠cheeseball🐦man🦂no🦖time🐢to🙈talk<br/><br/><strong>Weed: </strong>shake😳the🛑blanket🛏shake⚠️the🦖blanket💤turn🔄the🥴blanket😴oooover👉👇👈👆<br/><br/><strong>ChiChi: </strong>i🥵climed🧭out🥫of👋my🔒head🤯and⛸watched⏰myself👈implode💥a👅thought💭without ❌a⚠️body💤 oughta🎤be🐝the🏎 shot🔫<br/><br/><strong>Sherlock: </strong>I fucking hate it here</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Uh oh romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OOO suspence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chihirowo added S.Oogami, Shsl-Swimmer, Toko_Fukawa, SHSL MORAL COMPASS, Ulimate biker, and Komaru to the chat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><b><strong>Chihirowo: </strong></b>Y'all I need help <br/><br/><strong>Chihirowo: </strong>Let's say hypothetically I had a crush on someone<br/><br/><strong>Chihirowo: </strong>And for the sake of convinience let's say her name is Sayaka Maizono<br/><br/><strong>Chihirowo: </strong>Now in this hypothetical senario, how the fuck do I confess<br/><br/><strong>Komaru: </strong>AAA Chihiro has a crush!!!<br/><br/><strong>Toko_Fukawa: </strong>Ook why did you ask uus specifically?<br/><br/><strong>Chihirowo: </strong>Well Aoi, Sakura, and you are girls and I think you know what girls like<br/><br/><strong>Chihirowo: </strong>Komaru most likely knows her pretty well<br/><br/><strong>Chihirowo: </strong>And the bois already know but it's easier to just add them then to post screenshots<br/><br/><strong>Ultimate biker: </strong>I'm such a proud motherfucker<br/><br/><strong>Komaru: </strong>Ok if that's a pun I will cry<br/><br/><strong>Komaru: </strong>Anyways Chi, I may have a plan, but we'll need some outsider help...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Outsider help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Komaru added ✨Pianist✨, Shsl_Nurse, and 3 more to the chat<br/><br/><br/></strong></em><strong>Komaru: </strong>Scroll up for info<br/><br/><strong>Chihirowo:</strong> Who are these ppl?<br/><br/><strong>Komaru: </strong>These are some of my babysitter friends, plz introduce urselves ppl<br/><br/>✨<strong>Pianist✨: </strong>I'm Kaede Akamatsu from class 76, nice to meet you all<br/><br/><strong>Tig Bitties: </strong>Sup homo's I'm Miu Iruma from class 76<br/><br/><strong>Shsl_Nurse: </strong>IIim Mikan Tssumiki from cllass 77...<br/><br/><strong>IBUKI MIODA: </strong>I"M IBUKI MIODA FROM CLASS 77&gt;:D <br/><br/><strong>Luminary: </strong>I'm Kaito Momota from class 76<br/><br/>✨<strong>Pianist✨: </strong>Oh I know Sayaka! She's in the music appreciation club with me and @IBUKI MIODA<br/><br/><strong>IBUKI MIODA: </strong>SAYAKA-SAN'S MUSIC ISN'T REALLY IBUKIS THING BUT SHE"S NICE<br/><br/><strong>Komaru:</strong> That's why they're here, Kaito is really good with people<br/><br/><strong>Chihirowo: </strong>Yo I know @Tig Bitties <br/><br/><strong>Tig Bitties: </strong>YOO Chihiro my main man<br/><br/><strong>Komaru: </strong>Ok guys so here is the plan...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Makoto respects women and loves his girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Hope boy: </strong>I miss my girlfriend</p>
<p><strong>Hope boy: </strong>Wrong chat</p>
<p><strong>Barbie bitch: </strong>Haha simp</p>
<p><strong>Strong gf:</strong> You just mad because your single</p>
<p><strong>Barbie bitch:</strong> Ok you know what-</p>
<p><strong>ChiChi: </strong>hey Maizono can we meet up?</p>
<p><strong>Miku:</strong> Yeah sure </p>
<p><strong>Sherlock:</strong> ...miss you to Makoto</p>
<p><strong>Hope boy: </strong>!!!!! I LOVE YOU KIRI</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>